Riveting:  A Pretty Little Liars Fanfic
by Cameron Roony
Summary: Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily experience Deja vu ten year's later, when -A returns to threaten their newest secret's, also threatening their past, lives and personal lives.
1. A Twist Backwards

**PROLOGUE**

_A Twist Backwards_

"AND HAVE ALL THE BOOKS IN THE "_PRETTY LITTLE LIARS_" SERIES BEEN BASED ON YOU?"

A gently toned voice asked. A blond appeared on the television screen of Hanna Marin, now beautifully grown with long blond hair. She ate out of a pale of ice cream, but not alone. Brighton Sears joined her, he was a handsome, muscular and very well-tanned man that she'd met some years ago when she thought it was safe to find love again, she'd hadn't dated since high school, when her and Mike Montgomery, brother to her best friend Aria, and her had fought. She never told a soul what he'd done to her, not even Brighton knew. Back on screen, a voice responded to Ellen DeGeneres. "Mostly," The voice responded. The camera cut to the guest star, who wasn't anyone new to Hanna, it was Aria herself. "Some thing's needed to be contained but for the most part they're all true and I do plan on continuing the series further if the fans are interested." A loud cheer came from the audience on screen and following that was Aria's always glamorous smile. Hanna smiled also. Brighton watched her smile, looking back and forth from the screen. "You know, you watch this girl a lot, always smile at the screen when she smiles, yet you don't own a single book of hers, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Brighton stared at her confused. The truth was, Hanna had never mentioned to Brighton about what the girls went through throughout their high school years. Once they'd discovered who –A was three times, it seemed as though it'd never end and having him unaware was probably the safest bet until she was on her death bed. She brushed a strand of her golden blond hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"It's nothing," Hanna said under her breath. "Her story is just really interesting."

"Then read the book," Brighton replied, shaking his head. "Seems more like you've got a bit of a woman-crush on her. Is that it, have you gone _dyke_ on me?"

"No," Hanna laughed. "I haven't gone '_dyke_' on you, I just don't want to read them, they seem like they'd be scary."

"Nah, it's probably just more of those bullshit stories. If someone really wanted to get rid of those girls, they would have murdered them from the start, not kill people around them, that's just dumb." Hanna snapped, turning her neck toward her fiancé.

"—A didn't want them dead, they wanted to torture the girls, it wasn't their fault they had secrets like everyone else!" Brighton stood confused.

"Alright then," He stood from the couch, grabbing the pale of Chunky Monkey from her hands. "I think you've had just enough sugar for tonight." Hanna sighed, if she was still as hefty as she'd been in freshman year, she could just chubby-bump his ass out of the way and run into the closet or something, that Chunky Monkey was really good… Brighton returned shortly, empty handed as he sat back down on the couch beside his wife. "So," He twiddled his thumbs. "Are you sure you're not going lesbian for that author?" Hanna smirked again.

"I'm sure, she's not my type."

"Damn, I think that would've been hot to watch." Brighton had always joked about Hanna being with another girl, she could never tell if he was serious or not.

"Never gonna happen." She stated firmly. They both laughed just as he leaned over her, pressing their lips together softly. They tore apart then reconnected, this time rougher. He laid himself on top of her, his hand rested gently against her hip. She giggled a bit as he caressed her hip up to her torso. Just as he raised his hand beneath her shirt, her ringtone had beeped upstairs. "Brighton," she said between their kisses.

"Can't you just ignore it?" He asked, as his hand travelled higher into her shirt but she pushed his hand down.

"No, it might be the event planner."

Brighton groaned, getting off of her. "Fine, go."

"Brighton, I'll be back," She defended. He was clearly pissed off, just like he'd always get when something interrupted their romantic time.

"Just go get your damn phone." Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from the coach. She followed the beeping to her master bedroom, where her phone laid on her bed. She picked it up and turned it on, the message instantly appeared on the screen.

**Ten year's is a long time, Hanna, but nothing stays buried forever and neither do I. See you soon! –A **

"What the hell," Hanna stared at the message on her phone, her breathing getting harder. She was speechless.


	2. From A To Be

5

**CHAPTER ONE**

_From __**A**__ to __**B**__e_

"AND CAN YOU TELL ME EXACTLY WHO'S DOING THIS TO YOU?" Emily Field's asked, twisting her pen between her fingers.

"The bully at school," An anonymous voice murmured behind his cell phone. "I didn't do anything to him but he always makes fun of me, I'm innocent, that little bitch needs to die or fall into the ground or something! I swear I want to kill him!"

Emily sighed. "Don't talk like that, there's no need for violence, that's not the answer."

"But he started it! He never leaves me alone, he's always around, even when I don't see him, and he knows EVERYTHING! It's like he has cameras everywhere, he texts me everything I do." Emily stayed silent for a while. Her breathing was an obvious sign that she was still on the phone, though. "Hello?" The voice said. "Are you still there?" Emily did not respond. She was stuck in the flashback of her past remembering what she'd never been able to forget in ten years. Her face turned pale through her dark skin as it all came back.

"You're scared of what we might have found in this box," A young Emily hesitantly said. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that her friends were waiting to capture the harasser that had been bugging them for so long. Little did she know that each of her friend's had gotten a distraction and wouldn't make it when they needed to. "It's nothing," she screamed at the hooded figure in front of her. "We found nothing!" The figure lunged at her, going directly for her throat. She screamed.

Emily screamed, just as a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Jesus Christ, lady," The caller shouted back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The phone suddenly went dead. Emily turned her chair; above her was her boss, Leslie Howard. She sighed.

"Emily?" Leslie shook her head. "Get back to work." She demanded from her workers whose focus had turned to Emily when she screamed. "What is with you? You said you needed to help people but every time something big comes up, you complete lose track of where you are."

"I'm sorry, Leslie," Emily looked down at her feet. "I do really want to help people but-"

"There's no but's in this job, Emily," Leslie interrupted. "It's either you help or you don't and you haven't."

"You're right." Emily did what she could to avoid her boss's eyes. Once again, she'd messed up her chance and she'd have to do what she'd hated doing in order to keep it. "Please, I kno-"

"Nuh uh," Leslie interrupted, smirking and pressing her index finger to Emily's lips. "Follow me in five." Leslie walked away, looking at all of her workers before stepping inside her office and closing all of the blinds. Emily looked around, nobody had seen. Emily had given up lesbianism when her parent's passed away – she'd always felt that if she would be the one to carry on the Fields name, she would do it without disappointed and giving up Maya would've been her only way of doing it. Rosewood is a very small town and it was never easy to get work – but meeting Leslie in a coffee shop paid off. That was until Leslie realized why Emily couldn't be the exception to getting a job – she was always weak and unfocused, never the brainy or leader type, however, there's always a way to keep your job and unfortunately, Emily was a fine example of what your life would be like if you let something take over your life. She'd never let it go and now she had to pay for it. Emily brushed her black hair behind her ear and sighed, looking at the time, it was now 3:47 PM and she was already passed her five minute wait. She looked up at the windows to Leslie's office; she was already peeking through the blinds. Emily did her best to avoid her deathly stare. Seconds later, Leslie's high pitched voice came back. "Oh, Emily," She called. "Can I see you in my office for a moment?" Everybody stared as Emily stood up from her chair. She walked toward the office slowly just as her phone vibrated against the fabric of her grey coat. She lifted her phone, opening her recent message.

**Oh, Emily, what would your parents think? Oh, oops, accident. You're making the biggest one of your life right now. xo –A**

Emily felt her heart stop instantly. She looked up at Leslie, who was staring at her waiting for her to enter. Emily turned, looking at her co-workers. Half of them were on their phone, the other half staring at her with puzzled expressions. "Today, Ms. Fields." Emily slid her phone back into her pocket and slowly walked into the office, taking one quick look behind her before she entered. By the time she'd turned, the door had already been shut. Leslie smiled.

Aria Montgomery rushed into the Rosewood Cup of Day Café, looking around anxiously. Her breathing was heavy and her long brown hair whipped against her neck as she looked side to side. Just turning from the counter was Hanna Marin, who'd never lost complete touch with Aria, but they weren't as close as they'd been before. All the girl's made an agreement none of them would talk to each other anymore for their own safety, in case –A returned, but Aria and Hanna always had a unique bond that wasn't noticed until what was supposed to be their last day as a clique. They'd be secretly seeing each other every week day when Hanna would be grabbing her pre-work coffee and Aria would be picking up her daughter, Roan Montgomery. They would always act like they weren't together, but they'd sit at different tables and text each other. It was never the easiest task, especially when they always laughed at the same time, but it was good enough to fool anybody who may have taken on the role of –A, if it were to happen again. "Hanna!" Aria shouted, running toward her friend. "I need to talk to you,"

"Whoa," Hanna responded, looking around cautiously. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't be seen together in public. –A could be anywhere."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Aria lifted her phone up to Hanna's face. After backing away from the phone and getting a good look, she read:

**You don't have to be afraid to tell your daughter who you really are Aria; you only have to be afraid about her finding out who **_**she**_** really is. –A**

"This can't be real," Aria slid her phone into her pocket. "It has to be a joke, right?" Hanna wasn't sure what to say. Was she supposed to say what happened when she was with her fiancé, Brighton the other night? It'd only be fair to be honest with her, if anything happened to her daughter, Aria would break completely. Ezra had left her when he found out she was pregnant, he said he never wanted anyone to know that they weren't supposed to be together and a child would only bring up thousands of questions that Ezra just couldn't lie about anymore. The most Roan had ever seen of her dad was a picture, nothing more.

"It's real." Hanna said. Aria's face froze and her heart beat through her chest. "I got one too."

"What, what did it say? Let me see it!"

"No," Hanna interrupted. "I deleted it before Brighton could get through my phone."

"Well then just tell me what it said, was it bad?"

"No, it was nothing, just a warning and stuff about not being buried forever; I think they're pretending to be Alison."

"Well, what the hell." Aria sighed. "Do you think Emily and Spencer got anything?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, maybe you kept in touch with them too, I don't know."

"No, I didn't. Emily was a main target and I don't want to be near that. She was the weakest of us all."

"Ouch Hanna."

"Well it's true..."

"I think we need to get together and talk about this. Emily and Spencer included."

"You don't think that's dangerous?"

"Of course it's dangerous but-" Aria stopped. She looked over to the Café's entrance just as her daughter walked in. "Hi, honey, you were supposed to wait for me to cross the street with you, remember?"

"I know," Roan smiled with a bubbly spirit. "But Jenna's mom was crossing the street to her car and I saw you here so I just went with her!" Her smile grew wider and Aria just giggled. "Can I get an apple juice, mom?"

"Sure," Aria approved. She reached into her pocket and handed her daughter a bill. "Get whatever you'd like."

"Cool!" Roan ran to the counter with as much spirit as an eight year old should have.

Hanna shivered. "She has a friend named Jenna? Creepy."

"I know," Aria shivered also. "At least you don't have to hear about when they play Grounder."

"What's grounder?"

"You close your eyes, hold your arms out in front of you and try to find the other girls. She describes the game mostly like, 'When Jenna's it, it's like she's blind and can't see any of the other girls!'"

"Oh God,"

Roan ran back. "I like that you guys are finally talking to each other now, mommy, she's pretty and your game of hide and seek looked boring!" She ran back to the counter and Hanna just smiled.

"You told her?" She chuckled.

"Of course," Aria scoffed. "I tell my daughter everything."

"Is that safe?"

"I know that –A is usually someone screwed up, but I don't think anybody would hurt an eight year old girl.

"I'd hope not." Hanna looked down at her watch. "Shit, I have to go. Call me tonight; we'll talk more about this."

"Alright, go."

"Bye!" Hanna shouted, heading out the door.

"Bye pretty lady!" Roan waved ecstatically with her sandwich in one hand and an apple juice in the other.

Only a day or so had passed since Hanna and Aria reunited and it was finally time to get back into the swing of things – like old times. If –A knew they'd spoken the other day, talking now would definitely not make a difference. Aria ran to the door when she'd heard the doorbell go off. She opened it and Hanna jumped into the house quickly. "Are you okay?" Aria asked, closing the door quickly.

"Yeah, just paranoid." Hanna answered, taking the scarf that was covering her face off, followed by the removal of her large Gucci sunglasses. "Where's Roan?"

"She went to Jenna's."

"I'm still not over that." Hanna laughed, setting her stuff down on the countertop. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking Facebook."

"Smart." The girl's headed toward the living room while Hanna explored Aria's new home. It was all dark wood, much like her old house from high school. There were photos of her family everywhere and on one of the shelves; there was even a picture of her and Ezra. It was better not to ask why she hadn't gotten rid of it.

"Alright, log on." Aria gestured toward the Mac Computer on her desk.

"Me?" Hanna's eyes widened. "Why me? I deleted my account after we split up."

"So did I. I didn't want –A getting any more dirt on me than he, she, it already had."

"Wait, what? I saw you're account."

"Are you stalking me now?" Aria joked.

"No, but I like to check how my friends are doing." Hanna sat down at the desk chair and quickly typed in the information necessary to create a new account.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" She began to walk away.

"I'm fine." Hanna continued staring at the screen.

Aria opened the fridge, taking out the jug of purified water and putting it on the counter beside her. She took out a cup and poured the water into it, then put the jug back in. "Aria," Hanna called out. "You have to see this." Aria turned around and gasped. What was in front of her sent chills down her spine, her cup dropped to the floor, crashing dramatically.


	3. A Person of Interest

CHAPTER THREE

A PERSON OF INTEREST

Holden Strauss placed his pillow onto his bed, sliding his hand smoothly against the soft fabric of his bedspread. He smiled to himself and sighed with relief, he was home again. Holden had made his life hell. After getting involved with drug dealing, getting hunted down and almost beating his mom into nothing, he was sent to rehab for help, he'd let himself go and now he would start over and make a new life for himself, he knew he didn't want to be that person anymore and nothing could change that. It was a surprise that his mother had let him back into her home in the first place; after all, he was the cause of his parents' divorce. His father never wanted Holden to go to rehab, but it was that or they'd move back into the Islands of Portugal and he'd have to leave everything he loved – especially Aria, whom he'd kept in touch with as much as he could.

"Is the room okay?" Tracy Gomers, previously known as Tracy Strauss, asked as she stepped into the bedroom. "I know it's a bit small but I didn't expect to forgive you so quickly. This was going to be my office." Holden's smile faded.

"Mom," He murmured under his breath. "I can go somewhere else if you want to be alone, I understand."

"No, it's fine. I wanted you back; I just can't take anymore disappointment from you. It's time to start a better life. A wife, some kids I can call my grandchildren and steal from you whenever I can." She laughed.

"No more disappointment got it." He grinned and sat on the bed just as she turned out of the room and down the staircase. Holden sighed to himself, he knew what he'd experienced, the reason he wanted to be out so badly, in rehab would disappoint her more than what happened before.

Emily grinned at the waitress who'd just taken her order. She twiddled her thumbs, circling them around each other. It was one of her worst habits. She studied her area, being familiar with the setting of The Grill. She turned her head toward the entrance just as the door opened; seeing a woman walk through it, she was smiling and her cheeks were red, her hair was golden blond and fell across her shoulders in curls, they reached about halfway down to her breasts, covering some of the fabric of her jean jacket. She was skinny and had a figure that you'd only really see on a PlayBoy model after Photoshop. Behind her came another woman, this one was much more masculine looking. She had short hair, only to her cheeks. It was black and clung to her face. She was wearing an attractive parka which covered a plain white shirt. She was a little bigger than the other girl was but she wasn't so fat. Something seemed familiar about this – it was probably the fact that she'd done this herself. The two girls were probably lesbians undercover, like her and Maya did before. Goldilocks' cheeks were probably red from blushing so much. The two girls went up to an occupied table by two men and each of them kissed their man. Oops, guess she wasn't a lesbian after all. Emily's attention went elsewhere now, toward a booth near the far end of the grill. She paused for a moment; in the booth was another familiar setting, another blond girl whom she'd actually recognized this time. Could it be? Emily stood up, walking toward the table. As she got closer, it became clearer. "Samara?" Emily called in a questioning tone. The girl turned, she was less amused than Emily had been but then again, who'd blame her?

"Emily." Samara responded in a less enthusiastic tone. "I can't believe you actually remembered me."

"Of course I remember you," Emily argued. "You think I'd forget the girl who brought me back onto my feet when I needed someone? I couldn't forget you."

"I wish I could say the same." She responded sourly. Emily's smile faded, remembering what happened that few years ago when her and Samara had first hung out with their friends. Emily had received a message from –A threatening to expose her lab results, which had shown she had steroids in her system while swimming, if one of Samara's friends, Zoey, had left without her number. When one of Samara's other friends had caught a glimpse of this, she immediately told Samara and they'd never spoken again. "I think your waitress is looking for you." Emily turned; the waitress was scanning the restaurant for wherever Emily may have been. She said nothing and just walked back to her table.

Aria opened the fridge, taking out the jug of purified water and putting it on the counter beside her. She took out a cup and poured the water into it, then put the jug back in. "Aria," Hanna called out. "You have to see this." Aria turned around and gasped. What was in front of her sent chills down her spine, her cup dropped to the floor, crashing dramatically. "Hanna!" Aria called, her breathing was heavy and her hands were clenched against the wooden lining from the counter. Hanna came in almost instantly. "Look!" Hanna turned and gasped also. The back door was left wide open and against the faded wall in red lipstick was written 'you made a mistake, the game is o'.

"The game is o?" Hanna stuttered. On the floor laid a photograph, back up. Hanna stepped up to it, lifting it to her face as she scanned it. "Oh my God, Aria,"

Aria hurried up to her. "What, what is it?" She grabbed the photo into her own hands, looking at it clearly. "Oh my God," the picture showed both Aria and Hanna, beside her was her daughter, Roan, who was circled in the same red lipstick on the wall. "What if –A touches Roan?"

"Don't think like that, I'm sure she's fi—" From the upstairs came a loud crash, like glass breaking. The girl's looked at each other for a second then ran up the stairs. "You take the left side, I'll take the right." They scanned the rooms as fast as they could.

"Aria!" Hanna shouted and she'd ran in instantly. The floor was covered in glass and the window had been smashed. Hanna's head was poking out of it, down the street; someone in a black hoodie was running which seemed more like escaping. They both turned to one another, frightened out of their minds. "I can't believe it's really happening again."

"And this time –A is going after my daughter. How did they get in so easily?"

"It doesn't matter how they got in, something else happened." Hanna paused for a moment. "Come with me." Aria hesitantly followed behind her. They sat back at the computer and clicked the play button on a frozen video. Alison DiLaurentis' face was on it, it was the same pose as what they'd seen before when her and Ian, Melissa Hastings' ex fiancé, had been at Kissing Rock the night she'd disappeared – September 1, 2009.

"Play it." Aria demanded.

"I can't, it's not going."

"Refresh the page." Aria's voice was demanding now. Fear had been bringing out the bitch in her. Hanna did as she was told and refreshed the page. Almost instantly, a new page showed up which read "The Page You're Viewing Is Currently Unavailable" and below it stated things you could consider were wrong with it. "What's wrong with it?"

"You don't have an internet connection."

"That's not possible; I've never had problems before."

"Well you do now."

The girl's exited the living room, heading toward the cable that had given Aria internet access. After a few minutes of looking they'd found it. "Of course," Hanna mocked. "It's cut. How freakin' clichéd can you get?"

"I don't like this at all." Aria held herself, rubbing her arms. The thought of this returning had sent chills up her spine. "Look whatever was on that Facebook page was not me. Whatever that video was, it was something that we weren't meant to see. Everybody else was, but not us."

"Maybe it was nothing,"

"Of course it's something. Hanna, that video was two minutes long. There's more to that video than we've ever seen before and we need to figure out what it is before we're people of interest again."


	4. Holden for Dear Life

CHAPTER FOUR

HOLDEN FOR DEAR LIFE

Holden jumped off the final step of the staircase, grabbing his jacket from the wooden coat hanger and sliding on.

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked.

"Meeting up with some friends," Holden replied vaguely. "Haven't seen them in a long time, so why not catch up?"

"Do you need any money? I don't have much with me but I can give you my card."

"No, it's alright, mom."

"Alright, well don't be out too late. I'm making us a very special dinner tonight."

"Deal," Holden nodded. "It's a non-incestuous date."

His mother laughed as he stepped out the door. Already waiting outside for him was the only person he would actually hang out with today. "What'd she say when you told her you were going with me?" The man asked. "Was she pissed?"

"Tatum, she'll be fine." Holden responded, sliding his seatbelt on. "She doesn't need to know for now, she's finally proud of me again and I don't need to disappoint her by telling her I'm with you again."

"You're such an ass," Tatum Corrigan mocked. They chuckled and quickly leaned over, giving each other a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe she'll come around."

"Um, definitely not, but maybe she won't be as pissed if you'd actually let me call you my boyfriend."

"I told you, Holden, you can call me whatever the hell you want as long as you have what I want."

"Well, I'm not into drugs anymore so maybe if you just-"

"If you're going to be with me, you'd better be ready to give me what I want or you can walk. I can find my shit elsewhere." The sound of unlocking doors appeared. Holden looked at the risen lock on the door, then up at the house where his mother watched the car. Luckily, the windows were tinted.

"Fine."

"That's my boy." Tatum grinned seductively, putting his hand on Holden's thigh and gripping it tightly. The engine came back to life and the car sped forward, picking up more speed than needed in less than one second.

It was only a few minutes when Holden and Tatum arrived at a party, crowded with people that Holden had once sold too, they all glared at him as he passed. Tatum sat down with a group that were sitting in a circle. He waved at them, high-fiving some of them as they passed around a glass bong. Holden just stared, smelling all of the substances around him. Once he'd actually looked around, he noticed that everyone was doing it. Other than the people who were dancing but they were at least high. Now, it was Tatum's turn. He held the lighter over the ball, which sent the smoke through the tube directly to his mouth. After a few seconds, he held it and exhaled and immediately passed it toward Holden without a second thought. "No," Holden refused. "I can't."

"You can walk home, the door's right there." Tatum announced. The entire group laughed with him. Holden turned to walk away while Tatum passed the bong and lighter over to a brunette with more pimples than face. Holden turned back, quickly snatching the bong up to his mouth and taking in a good hit that had been much awaited. "There you go," David aided.

"There's a good one," Amy applauded.

"That's a good boy." Tatum grinned. Holden released his hit and exhaled, passing it back to the pizza-faced brunette. He smiled at Tatum, receiving a bigger smile in return. He pushed the girl over, squeezing himself beside Tatum and awaiting his next turn.

Hours had to have passed by now. Holden and Tatum now arrived at Tatum's shack-sized house. It was made of wood and very terribly put together, but Tatum could never afford even an apartment to stay in with all the drugs he'd used. They threw their McDonalds bags onto the ground before embracing each other eagerly. "I think I should go home," Holden whispered. "My mom's probably going crazy by now."

"She'll call when she needs you," Tatum stuttered his words, as his lips touched Holden's warm neck. "No need to worry, just enjoy right now and what I'm going to do to you."

Holden's face became worried, now realizing what he'd done. Before he could hesitate, Tatum had gotten him on the bed and crawled on top of him, being much more aggressive than before, there wasn't much to fight for; he kissed Tatum in return, running his hands along the back of his pants line. The night was long and repetitive but nothing close to what Holden's parents would approve of, especially what was happening now.

Holden came down the steps of his own house the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and followed the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. He smiled to himself as the trail linked him directly to his mother. "What time did you get in last night?" Tracy asked, flipping the eggs in the pan. "Seemed like a late night for you."

"Oh, it was," Holden replied, sitting on one of the stools in front of the island counter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but you're making up for the dinner with a movie tonight."

"Another movie you ordered on Ebay?" Holden laughed. "You really need to stop. Get Netflix or something."

"Fine, but you can't take back what just arrived." She quickly scooted toward the orange envelope and pulled out a DVD. On the cover read '_Video Voyeur: The Susan Wilson Story_'. "I'm so excited."

"I bet you are. So what about them eggs?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go test it out and see what it's like.

"Yeah, go do that." A few minutes had passed and Holden was left alone, the eggs were no longer in the state they were supposed to be in. He turned the heat knob and walked into the living room. "Hey mom," He called out heading toward the couch. "Are you forgetting about the eggs?" He chuckled a bit before he noticed his mother sitting on her knees in front of the television. Her eyes glued to the screen and her face filled with disgust. He focused on the television and his eyes widened as the screen showed what he'd never live down. The camera was from an exterior shot, you could see the window's border. On the inside were himself and Tatum—Doing _it_. Every detail, uncut and his mom was watching it. She turned it off and faced him. He just stared back at her. Suddenly, he was scared for his life.


	5. One Video, One Billion Truths

CHAPTER FIVE

ONE VIDEO AND ONE BILLION TRUTHS

Samara smiled at the waitress and handed her a generous tip before she stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder. She headed toward the door just as Emily stepped in front of her. "What?" Samara snapped.

"Look, I just need a second," Emily pleaded. She held for a moment, waiting for Samara to walk passed her, but she didn't. "I know that what happened was bad or that it looked bad, but it wasn't what it looked like."

"Haven't we already had this conversation after it happened?"

"Please, just listen. I was in a really bad place and you made it better, but something was haunting me and it came toward you. I need you to believe me when I say I never intended on giving Zoey my number, that's not who I am, I promise. All I'm asking for is a chance to make it up to you."

"How about the truth?"

"That was the truth…"

"No, I mean the whole truth. Not a 'this happened' and 'this happened', but an actual answer as to what made you do it."

Emily pondered for a moment, could she do this? The video could've easily been a prank, there was no proof that it was really an –A imposter. Mona, Alison and [**ENTER NAME OF 3****RD**** –A HERE**] were dead, it couldn't have been them and it was pretty unlikely that the other two had twins like Courtney DiLaurentis. Maybe it was safe and she could tell Samara what happened.

"Okay," Emily stuttered. "My place tomorrow? Say three o' clock?"

"It's a date." Samara grinned and walked away quickly. Emily chuckled to herself a little.

"I'm sorry but it's not ready yet."

"You guys should really speed up your damn service here," Hanna shouted. Everyone stared as she walked out. Looking to her left, she saw her car sitting on an escalated surface with nobody servicing it. She groaned and walked toward the bus stop. She wiped the bus bench off with a wet toilette before sitting on it and crossing her legs. Her actions were evidently pointless, since the bus had arrived only moments later. She got on and slipped her change into the fee bin. Just as she turned her head, she saw someone jump out of the bus, they were obviously rushing. Through the bus she could hear 'what's their problem?', 'somebody missed their stop'. Hanna chuckled and sat down where the rushed person had been sitting. Beside her was an elderly woman who seemed to have passed out, why did this happen so much? Honestly, it creeped her out a little bit. Hanna couldn't keep her eyes out how odd this woman had looked while she slept. Would she spontaneously wake up when it was her stop? How long had she been out or did she miss her stop? Thinking back to the movie she'd watched a while back where a grandma attacked a woman in her car, she was too scared to piss this one off. Without being able to think for much longer, the bus screeched on the street, braking as quickly as possible. Everybody fell forward, Hanna hitting her head on the seat in front of her. She retracted back, her hand smacking her head in pain immediately. She looked to her side, the elderly woman was still leaned forward, seeming lifeless. Hanna began to panic as her eyes scanned the old woman, on her back was a note and attaching the note to her back was a large pair of silver scissors; Hanna screamed.


End file.
